bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Sticky Glue Hoseman
Great for CC, usually placed at the beginning of the track. At the later rounds, it's recommended to get out a bit far out. Always place him on strong, unless there's an upgrade that helps in other ways. Base Stats Costs 340 to buy on easy. Attack Speed: 40 frames. Range: 150 pixels. Base Power: Shoots a bit of glue which affects the first bloon it hits, then it disappear. That bloon shall be slowed to half its speed for 10 seconds. Then the glue wears off. The particle it shoots goes at 20 pixels per 30 frames. Does not affect MOAB classes. Glue goes up to 50 pixels outside of his range. Limits on Upgrades: 14 on easy, 10 on medium, 9 on hard, 7 on impoppable. Priorities: First, Last, Close, Weak, Strong, Fast, Slow, Lead First. Upgrades 1. Glue Soak: '''Co sts 200. All layers are glued. '''2. Drying Glue: '''Costs 450. Bloons get slower by 1% every frame. '''3. Longer Glue: Costs 120. Glue lasts for 20 seconds. 4. Area of Glue: Costs 1980. Shoots an aoe of glue (10 pixels large) which glues all bloons in the radius. 5. Corrosive Glue: Costs 280. Bloons lose 1 layer every 30 frames. 6. Extremely Acidic Glue: '''Costs 2770. Requires Corrosive Glue. Bloons lose 1 layer every 15 frames. '''7. Radioactive Glue: Costs 13980. Requires Extremely Acidic Glue: Bloons lose 1 layer every frame. 8. Glue Bomb: '''Costs 2340. Requires Area of Glue. Makes an AOE (60 pixels) of glue that sticks for 1.5 seconds. '''9. Glue Rain: Costs 7850. Requires Glue Bomb. Disallows Radioacive Glue. Instead of firing, it rains glue. That means there's 5 pixels AOEs of glue that fall every moment on random parts of the screen. 10. Polluted Materials: '''Costs 3240. Requires Extremely Acidic Glue. Bloons melt pieces of themselves every 10-90 frames which pops a bloon behind them. '''11. Glue Hose: '''Costs 1300. Ability. You target a moab class, and make a gigantic glue rush into it, which actually glues the entire MOAB class bloon, and its children. Cooldown is 60 seconds. '''12. Mutant Glue: '''Costs 9250. Ability. Requires Radioactive Glue. Lasts for 20 seconds. Morphs into a gigantic monkey which punches bloons around, while moving. Punches every 15 frames. Pops 2 layers each time. Also knocks back bloons. Includes moabs. Also can slam dunk moab class bloons which stuns them for 4 seconds. Cooldown is 50 seconds. '''13. Messy Job: Costs 2250. At the rate of 2 pixels every 10 seconds, glue is leaked out of the glue gunner's range which sticks permenantly. Meaning after a long long while, the entire map is glue. '''14. Double Hose: '''Costs 7560. Independantly shoots two glue guns at once. Now has double the priorities, for right and left hand. '''15. Adhesive Ball: '''Costs 2260. Ability. Shoots a gigantic ball in the sky which explodes into many different forms of things-sticking-together, including tape, glue, stickers, glitter, and staples. Then, all of those things are laid out on the track, and either hurt bloons, stun them, or makes them move slower. Cooldown is 20 seconds. '''16. Conservative: '''Costs 5530. Attack Speed is now 300 frames. For every bloon on screen, attack speed is faster by 2. So if there's 150 bloons on screen, the glue gunner goes insane with an attack speed of 1 frame. '''17. Glue Laser: '''Costs 12300. Requires Conservative. Shoots a laser of glue in a straight line (20 pixels wide, goes across the screen) which makes all bloons that touch the laser glued. '''18. Toxic Stench: '''Costs 3300. Requires Extremely Acidic Glue: All towers in range shall have their layer popping power tripled, at the cost of them disappearing in 20 rounds. '''19. Dangerous Chemical: '''Costs 5400. Now, instead of firing with a particle, he shoots in a cone, at 5 attack speed. It goes out to his range, and spans from -35 degrees to 35 degrees. Also, the glue now looks like fire. Bloons also pop 1 extra layer every 30 frames. '''20. Flame Thrower Monkey: '''Costs 6700. Requires Dangerous Chemical. Now, instead of applying glue, he shoots out fire completely, which destroys 10 every 30 frames per bloon. All bloons in the area is affected. MOAB classes are not. '''21. Magical Flames: '''Costs 5400. Requires Flame Thrower Monkey. Ability. For 20 seconds, the Glue Gunner shall have 5x his range, and shoots two fireballs in independant homing directions at 4 attack speed. They do the same thing as the fire from the last upgrade. Fireballs are 20 pixels in radius. Cooldown is 1 minute. '''22. Triple Hose: '''Costs 7500. Requires Double Hose. Now also has a 3rd indepentdantly firing glue hose on the back of him. Now he has 3 priority lists. Persistant Upgrades His Persistant Upgrades include: '''Sight Range: '''Every 40 bloons affected, you can upgrade his range by 5 pixels. You can upgrade this 15 times. '''Hose Range: '''Every 20 bloons affected, you can upgrade how far his glue goes by 10 pixels. You can upgrade this 30 times. '''Effectiveness: '''Every 100 bloons affected, you can upgrade how slow bloons go by 1%. You can upgrade this 25 times. '''Hose Speed: '''Every 200 bloons affected, you can upgrade his attack speed, which makes him faster by 4 frames. You can upgrade this 10 times. '''Glue Glob Size: '''Every 55 bloons affected, you can upgrade the size of the particle of glue by 5 pixels. You can upgrade this 10 times. Kadapunny1 (talk) 17:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Monkey Towers